Takahashi Ishikawa/Tropes
This page is for tropes for Takahashi Ishikawa. A-G Aborted Arc: Everything that the author cut from Takahashi could have been used to explore more of Ahatake's backstory, seeing as almost none has been revealed in story. See "What Could Have Been" for more information. All According To Plan: Played with. At first, it seems like this, he outright states he planned everything, what he didn't account for was Mikami Karasumori having a plan for his plans. Bigger Bad: While Diosa seemed like the Big Bad at first, Takahashi proved himself to be much more up to bearing the title. Copy Cat Sue: Let's see, a Mad Scientist who is a Magnificent Bastard with an Illusion Based Zanpakutō who passes out curbstomp battles like Halloween candy, launches an assault on the Gotei 13, assumes a One Winged Angel Form only to be defeated by the Hero after training with a more experienced Shinigami for higher power. Are we talking Takahashi Ishikawa or Sōsuke Aizen? Complexity Addiction: It's like crack to him. What the was point of unleashing an assault on the Kurosaki family when his true target was the Soul Society? What was the purpose of cloning nearly half a million Shriekers when, with his skills, all he needed to do was sneak into the Soul Society and pick off his targets while they slept? None, none whatsoever. Curbstomp Battle: His main method of fighting. Makes for lovely irony when this is the result of his battle with Miharu. Death By Irony: As Miharu said, he wanted to become a Hollow. She killed him like he was one. Elite Mooks: His army of Shrieker. Expy: Of Aizen.See Copy Cat Sue above. *Retroactively, Takahashi was basically Juhabach before Juhabach. Eyes Always Closed: When he smiles. Fantastic Racism: Inverted, Takahashi despises the Shinigami due to their attitudes towards Hollows and Shinigami with Hollow powers. For the Evulz/It Amused Me: Perhaps the only reason he attacked the Kurosaki Family. Perhaps he just needed something to do while his Shriekers were cloning. H-P Improvised Weapon: Bones of deceased children. Kick The Son of A Bitch: Yes, Diosa was the villain, yes, she was basically an emotionless prick that unleashed an assault on the Hero's Dysfunctional Family. Did she deserve to be one-shotted by his sword when she was voicing concern for him? No. Names To Run Away From Really Fast: Kyōfu no sōsa (恐怖の操作, Fear Manipulation). Outgambitted: The moment Mikami orders the 11th Division to unleash the device which reverses all the damage Takahashi has caused, his plan quickly falls apart. Pet The Dog: Has a few moments that shows he actually cares for his Lieutenant, Nabiki Saotome. Q-V Rewarded As a Traitor Deserves: The Soul Society would think being struck by Miharu's Shūryōre, Musōhana Kaikahakkyō, an attack which renders the target literally brain dead, a fitting punishment for his attempt at destroying them. Super Power Lottery: Won it big time. Illusions that only intentional targets can see that feel very real, can manipulate fears, and can even control the minds of others, using it on the Hero even! The Man Behind The Woman: He was responsible for Diosa's attack on the Kurosaki family in the Diosa arc. "The Reason You Suck" Speech: Delivers a spectacular one to the Gotei 13 before he defects, doubling as a Badass Boast. :::"Shinigami define evil by many terms, the most prominent being "Hollow". But I define it as ignorance of possibilities. You Shinigami will see how wrong your views are. Shinigami kill Hollows out of fear. And your fear is very much justified, for Shinigami are weak. A mere amount of ten Vast Lordes Hollows could decimate us all. You fear Shinigami with Hollow powers because you're afraid they'll turn on you. Your fear in this is jutsified as well, for it is what I am about to do. I will prove to you the superiority of Shinigami with Hollow powers by becoming one. I will become complete, and I will be back to destroy the Gotei 13 as it is. I will come back and methodically slaughter each and every one of you." ::Mikami later delivers one of these to Takahashi himself: :::"You thought ahead of yourself.... Gaining all of this power.... openly challenging and attempting to destroy something beyond your control.... with only powers weaker than your own. You assumed yourself that because of what you did to yourself.... you could do anything you wanted, just like you were in the shoes of the Soul King himself....The matter of the fact is..... that you are nothing but a murderer, Takahashi Ishikawa. You yielded to the power of the Hollows, and have confused yourself with a God. In the end, you're nothing more than a corrupt traitor. That's all you are. That's what you shall die as.... nothing more.........nothing less....." This Cannot Be!: When Miharu starts handing his ass to him, he says the "This is impossible!" variant. Torso With A View: And it was hiding this that let him land a near lethal blow on Ahatake. Villainous Breakdown: The moment Miharu starts to gain the upper hand, Takahashi starts to lose it, stating he can't be losing to a mere human, complete with yelling "This is impossible!" W-Z We Can Rule Together: Offered this to Shien Ōretachi. The offer was refused. Well-Intentioned Extremist: Trying to improve the Soul Society's outlook on Hollows and Visoreds is definitely a nice goal. Trying to kill them all over it...not so good. What Could Have Been: He was initially supposed to be responsible for the death of Ahatake's mother, disappearance of his father, and the Hollow attack on Ahatake that caused him to gain his powers. Fearing this would be too similar to Aizen, the author cut it out. Worthy Opponent: Miharu considers Takahashi to be this, to the point of wanting to fight him again after he is reincarnated. You Have Failed Me: "I planned all of this. I anticipated their reactions and the causalities involved. What I hadn't anticipated...was your utter failure." You Have Outlived Your Usefulness: See the Kick The Son of a Bitch above.